


The Night Before

by YouSpoonyBard1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSpoonyBard1/pseuds/YouSpoonyBard1
Summary: A short little fluffy one shot about the night before Haley and the Farmer have a fancy wedding.





	The Night Before

The night before

 

Haley sat in her room. Well, the _shell_ of her room. Yes her bed was here, but it would stay here. All of her photos had been placed into boxes already, as had all of her clothing. This time tomorrow, she would be in bed with them. The farmer. She was nervous, but it wasn’t a bad type of nervous. She felt this way more than any other emotion recently. As she struggled to sleep, she let her mind wander.

When she first saw the farmer, Haley could not have cared any less. They looked so out of place! She was in the middle of some fight with Emily, and the farmer decided to walk into the middle of it! Yes she did get them to side with her about only having one chore in the whole household, but the point remains! Though that one time she couldn’t open her jar, the farmer was there to save her. Haley secretly decided to leave the jar opener here when she moved in. If she ever needed any opened again, she would let them show off some muscle for her.

She hadn’t even realized she had feelings for the farmer. She was wandering the beach one morning and suddenly realized she lost the bracelet. Her grandma gave it to her, after telling her how it was a gift from _her_ mother. Haley had never met her great-grandmother. Suddenly, the farmer was running up and down the beach, looking for the bracelet.

When the farmer held it out to her, the look in her eyes made them blush. Suddenly she was hugging them. She hadn’t even realized she had done it, until a warm smell of dirt and grass wafted over her nose. Haley knew then, that she wanted to be with the farmer. She just needed a way to let them figure that out.  She spent days thinking about how to get her point across, when the best idea dawned on her. She just needed to buy a tripod.

She woke up early one morning, and acted like all she was doing was taking photos near the ranch. When the farmer arrived, she decided to ‘suddenly’ have the Idea to take a photo with a cow _and_ the farmer. When the farmer helped her up onto the cow, her heart skipped a beat. They held hands. Even if just for a moment.  Suddenly she was on an animal, and the farmer looked so proud! Suddenly, she was on her back, mud _dripping_ off of her hair. She wanted to scream, but the look that the farmer had, as they helped her onto her feet, she couldn’t help but laugh with them! The farmer showed up at her house the next day with the bouquet.

Then, it finally happened. She was in her dark room, developing photos she had taken to give the farmer as a gift. They all displayed images of the path from the forest to the farm, one with dawns light, one at full sunlight, and one with the setting sun casting a nice glow behind the farmhouse. Suddenly, the farmer came into the room. It was slightly awkward at first, but suddenly, the farmer was leaning in. They had rough, chapped lips that put Haley’s mind into overdrive. She pulled away only to turn off the light. The remainder of the day was magical.

And now, she lay in the smaller bed in her old room for the last time. She smiled, realizing her life had changed so much, and in such a short amount of time. She suddenly wanted a simple life. She would have a simple life, and be sharing every moment of it with the love of her life. Her mind started to slowly go quiet as she drifted to sleep. One final thought echoed in her mind-

 

Her life was about to be everything she never knew she wanted, but now that she was about to have it, she was _never_ going to let go.


End file.
